


Something Green

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [190]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Plants, Practicality, hints - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe gave that delicate throat-clearing sound that suggested his input wasn't welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly-knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=badly-knitted).



> Prompt by badly_knitted at the Comment Fic community on LJ: [Firefly, any characters. Sometimes they spent so much time aboard Serenity they forgot grass and trees were so green!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573958.html?thread=80254982#t80254982)

"I'm buying a plant," Kaylee announced dreamily.  
  
"That's probably not a good idea," Mal commented absently as he washed out his dish in the sink. "You have to keep those things alive."  
  
Zoe gave that delicate throat-clearing sound that suggested his input wasn't welcome.  
  
"It's just so easy to forget how _green_ plants are." Kaylee's smile held on despite his surprised look. "We're on board Serenity all the time without any trees."  
  
"Well, of course not," Mal agreed. "We can't take care of a tree. We'd probably eat it soon as we could even if we could keep it alive for a week."  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Zoe interjected, loudly, shooting Mal a look, which he finally seemed to catch. "Something green for the journey."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Right." He always seemed to manage to put his foot in it.


End file.
